


another chance

by mixtapestar



Category: A Darker Shade of Magic - V. E. Schwab, A Gathering of Shadows - V. E. Schwab, Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhy remained in pain for days. He was brought into the palace and given a constant guard, an obstacle that Alucard was happy to work around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another chance

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope-bingo prompt: character in distress. Written within an hour of finishing A Gathering of Shadows because FEELINGS.

Rhy remained in pain for days. He was brought into the palace and given a constant guard, an obstacle that Alucard was happy to work around. Once he'd found his way in, Rhy struggled to explain the situation between Kell and himself. Alucard was immediately filled with fury.

Lila was nowhere to be found. Over the first few hours that Alucard spent with Rhy, he picked up bits and pieces of Lila and Kell's story, which did nothing to diminish his anger. Rhy's obvious need for support was the only thing that prevented Alucard from storming out immediately.

He was forced to hide when the healers stepped in to tend to Rhy. He watched from the shadows as they worked, pleased to see Rhy fall into a dreamless sleep. He stepped out carefully as the room emptied, adding his own meager talents to hopefully aid Rhy’s rest. For the first time in quite a while, he felt inadequate in his magical abilities.

He spent nearly an entire day tracking first Kell, then Lila. He had no doubt she had gone after him. Still, he held out hope of finding them until he found the mark. The residual doorway between worlds. Cursing, he beat against the stone until his hands were bloodied.

Kell. This was entirely his fault. Alucard was nearly glad that Kell was in pain, for doing this to Rhy. They had always been at odds, but Kell had never bothered to understand the bond between his brother and Alucard. When Alucard had first fled, he had been younger, still stinging from his fight with Rhy. It had been easy to chase the adventure of a new life and move on. Coming back months later had been painful, and not just because he'd been caught. His pardon had meant nothing compared to the possibility of picking back up with Rhy. He'd quickly found that he hadn't moved on at all. But then Kell had delivered his threat with a generous demonstration of his blood magic, and Alucard was no fool.

Now, Alucard regretted his decision to run. Were it not for Kell's interference, Rhy could have indulged his restless side. They could have gone together, sailed for a few months to give Rhy an opportunity to discover the world outside the palace. The two of them could have conquered the world and returned to tell the tale.

But instead Rhy was trapped, not even willing to stray from the grounds, and now Alucard knew the reason behind it. Thanks to Kell, Rhy might not even survive the night.

With that in mind, Alucard made his way back into the palace, dodging guards and finding the secret entrance to Rhy's room. If these were Rhy's last hours, he wouldn't let him face them alone.

He was nearly silent as he entered, hoping not to wake the sleeping prince, but Rhy heard him nonetheless. "You always think you're sneaky," Rhy said weakly, "but I never fail to see you coming."

"I like to give you something to see," Alucard said, struggling to hide his worry. He took Rhy's hand as he approached the bed, pleased to find it less clammy than it had been when he'd last visited.

"The pain ebbs and flows," Rhy explained. "Wherever he is, whatever _this_ is, he's fighting it." The concern for his brother was obvious, even if Alucard didn't understand or share it. More than his own pain, Rhy was worried for Kell's.

"I will find a way to get to him," Alucard vowed. "No matter what it takes."

Rhy laughed for a moment, though it quickly morphed into a pained cough. "We both know that's impossible. Though I don't suppose that will stop you."

"It won't."

"You really don't have to stay here. I know I'm no fun right now."

Alucard's heart was pained. Here was his chance to set things right. "I never should have gone," he began, but Rhy cut him off.

"Save the bedside confessions. Kell will find a way out of this. He always does."

Alucard didn't have the same confidence, but he didn't intend to leave it up to Kell. "And then?"

Rhy traced a finger up Alucard's leg, his expression betraying none of his pain. "And then we can go about fixing our regrets."

Alucard cursed softly in the first language that came to mind. He felt rather than heard Rhy's soft chuckle as he leaned in to bring their lips together. Maybe Rhy wouldn't let him say it, but he could certainly show it.

He left the next morning to find Kell, and to set things right.


End file.
